Prism Rose (SYOC)
by thelastgrtsage1996
Summary: Mori's dream as always been to build a powerful guild from scratch after a long search she finally finds the perfect town or at least it seems that way but things start getting strange when townspeople begin to act differently...
1. Chapter 1

**X784**

Hello, World! My name is Mori Sukiyaki! And from now on! This town belongs! To me! you dumbasses!" Shouted a young woman with cream colored hair and red eyes she wore a White gown with detached sleeves and long bell bottom pants with red ribbons tied around her wrist and ankles

"That's not very nice Mori you can't just go around calling people dumbasses," said a young man with short black hair and green eyes he wore simple robes and held a staff in his left hand. "Aw come on Shu-Shu we have to make an entrance that gets their attention if were gonna build a guild in the town," said Mori.

"Don't go around calling me Shu-Shu you know I hate that nickname Mori"

"But your name is just so hard to pronounce Mori complained" with a look of disdain.

"It's Shurohaski! what's so hard to pronounce about that!" Shurohaski yelled.

"I'll stick with Shu-Shu, Shu-Shu," Mori said with a laugh has she back flipped off the top of the cathedral.

SMACK! Echoed throughout the town has Mori face planted in the dirt below and knocked herself unconscious.

"Mori! you idiot! you know damn well! you can't do a backflip!" Shurohaski shouted.

"Aw shut it Shu-Shu! you have no clue what I'm capable of you little shit!" Mori shouted.

"Why is my master such an idiot?" Shurohaski asked himself with a shake of his head.

"Uh sorry but this town already as a guild," said a young boy around ten years of age.

"What!? Shu-Shu I thought you said Mongolia didn't have a guild" said Mori

"It's not supposed to," said Shurohaski.

"Yeah this is Magnolia, not Mongolia" said a young woman.

"Shu-Shu you idiot!" shouted Mori as she quickly got up and headed for the train station.

"Maybe I should join town's guild", said Shurohaski under his breath.

"What you wouldn't leave poor me all alone will you?" Mori asked

"I would but if I did who knows what sort of trouble you'll get into,dumbassess" said Shurohaski.

Hello, World! My name is Mori Sukiyaki! And from now on! This town belongs! Tdumbasses!" Mori said once again.

"Isn't this one of those been there done that moments?" Shurohaski said.

"Excuse me is there a reason your standing on top of my guild?" asked an elderly lady as she pointed a cane at them.

"Shut up you old hag Mongolia isn't supposed to have a guild," said Mori.

"Mori you can't talk to people like that," said Shurohaski.

"Hey she got uppity with me first," Mori said with a huff.

"Geez at least act your age," said Shurohaski

"look here Shu-Shu you better not be calling me old," said Mori.

"No I'm calling you twenty-eight," said Shurohaski under his breath.

"Exactly at least six decades younger than that hag!" said Mori.

"I warned you what would happen!" shouted the old lady as rocks began to float in the air and surround them.

"Oh so brave sending out your lackeys I have a lackey too!" Mori shouted down to the old lady as she pushed Shurohaski in front of her.

"Wait what's happening?" Shurohaski shouted in confusion.

"Come on you didn't forget your training already did you?" Mori asked.

"Duck before I cut your head off," said Shurohaski has poured magic into his staff

The staff lit up before changing shape and forming into a long sword.

"Whoo!" Mori said as she ducked down right when Shurohaski swung his sword an arc of air unleashed from the sword and cut the rocks in half.

"We can't stick around here let's go," Mori said has she grabbed Shurohaski in the smoke and leaped off the building.

"Wait I wanna stay!" shouted Shurohaski as he was pulled through the streets.

"Find another town," Mori said has they headed towards the station.

"There's a town not far from here called Rosewood we should be able to get there by carriage," said Shurohaski.

"If this town already as a guild I'm going to kill you," said Mori while waving down a carriage.

"Hello, young lady how may I help you today" the carriage driver asked has he came to stop beside them.

"Wipe that smug look off your face your not that young," said Shurohaski.

"You're always so mean to me Shu-Shu," said Mori as she climbed onto the carriage.

"Stop calling me Shu-Shu and he didn't say you could get on," said Shurohaski

"Hey, old man can you take us to Rosemary?" Mori asked.

"Yeah l was headed that way anyway," the old man said with a slight smile.

Half and hour later...

"Hey, Shu-Shu you got some money?" Mori whispered.

"No, you put yourself in charge of the money remember" Shurohaski whispered back.

"Whatever I got A couple of assets that will get us off scotch free" Mori whispered motioning to her chest.

"There's nothing there your flatter than a board" Shurohaski whispered.

"So the two of you can't pay?" the old man asked as he looked back at them.

"What are you talking about old man, of course, we can pay" said Mori with a proud look on her face.

"We can?" Shurohaski asked.

"No but we can run like hell," said Mori with an evil glint in her eye.

The carriage suddenly came to a stop and they found themselves sitting on the side of the road.

"This is what happens when I travel with you," said Shurohaski

"Well sitting around won't help us let's keep moving," said Mori.

"We could've gotten there in another half hour on the carriage it may take up to two hours by foot," said Shurohaski.

"Last one there as to buy lunch" Mori shouted as she sprouted giant steel wings and started flying.

"No fair!" shouted Shurohaski hopping on his Staff and using it to fly.

"Feather Blades!" shouted Mori sending razor sharp feathers flying from her wings.

"Watch it!" Shurohaski shouted as he did a barrel roll and dodged the attack.

"What's the matter can't attack me while you're using that thing to fly?" Mori teased.

"Don't think transforming my staff is the only trick I have" said Shurohaski as a vine shot out of his wrist.

"Guess old dogs really can learn new tricks," said Mori as she dodged the vine with a smirk.

"Go count your chickens before they hatch Mori!" Shurohaski shouted as the vine multiplied into multiples and ensnared her.

"Damn it!" Mori shouted as she struggled to get herself free.

"Hahaha!" Shurohaski laughed as he flew by.

"Steel wall!" shouted Mori making a giant wall appear before Shurohaski.

"Gah!" Shurohaski yelled as he flew straight into the wall and fell off his staff and into a swamp.

"Make sure you take a bath! when you get to town!" shouted Mori as she flew past him.

 **A couple of hours later.**

"Ah thanks, this coffee is really delicious," said Mori as she sat in a coffee shop and enjoyed her drink.

"Ugh what the heck is that smell?" one of the other customers asked holding his nose.

"It smells disgusting," said a young girl as she made a gag face.

"Mori! I know you're in there!" Shurohaski shouted.

"you stink Shu-Shu go take a bath!" Mori shouted back.

"I'll go wash up you go talk to the town's mayor and don't mess anything up while I'm gone" shouted Shurohaski.

"Why do I always have to do all the work," Mori asked herself as she finished drinking her drink.

"Excuse me but where's the mayor's office?" Mori asked.

"It's the old white building in the center of town," said the man who held his nose.

"Thanks," said Mori as she headed towards the mayors' office.

"Hello! anyone here?" Mori asked

"Oh my that's a familiar voice I hereee" came a voice from deep within the building.

"No way in hell my damn uncle is here it's just a coincidence a lot of people have similar voices," Mori said to herself as she waited for the door to open.

"It is you! Morianna as finally come to visit her uncle!" shouted a fat man in his fifties with a large handlebar mustache as he swung open the door and hugged Mori as tight as possible. "Put me down you oversized jelly bean!" Mori shouted as she struggled in his grip.

"You really need to start drinking your milk," said her uncle.

"Say your next words very carefully old man," Mori said in a threatening tone.

"You certainly have your mother's temper," said her uncle with a smile.

"And where's that Shu-Shu you two have been friends since childhood," said her uncle.

"We weren't friends I was his babysitter," said Mori.

"But your friends now right," her uncle said with a wide smile.

"No way in hell!" shouted Shurohaski as he walked in with an angry look on his face.

"Oh my god you look fabulous!" shouted her uncle.

"Where the heck did you get those weird ass clothes from?" Mori asked.

"There was some play going on in the hotel I got and they let me borrow one of their outfits," said Shurohaski.

"So Morianna what brings you way out here?" her uncle asked.

"I wanted to come to this town and make a guild but there's no way I'm doing that with you lurking around like some creep," said Mori.

"Oh no need to worry about that I was just about to retire and go on a long journey around the world," said her uncle.

"Really tell me you ain't lying," said Mori.

"Nope, your uncle Benjamin won tickets for a round trip around all of earthland I won't be back in town for another half a year"

"Yes! then this town is perfect!" shouted Mori in excitement.

"You must really hate your uncle," Shurohaski said in astonishment.

"You have no clue," said Mori with a bright smile.

"I'll let you build a guild here on one condition," said Benjamin.

"What is it I'll do anything not weird," said Mori

"Did you have to add that last part in?" Shurohaski asked.

"What is that?" asked Mori

"I want you to become this town's new mayor," said Benjamin.

"Whoa whoa she's way too stupid to be Mayor," said Shurohaski.

"Deal!" Mori shouted as she smacked Shurohaski away with a giant steel fist.

"Is that steel make?" Benjamin asked.

"Yeah just something I learned caused I don't like using our family magic," said Mori.

"Your mother didn't like our blood magic either," said Benjamin as he handed her the keys to the building.

"Oh and feel free to use this as your guild building to," said Benjamin as he left.

moments passed before a realization crossed both of their minds.

"That fat bastard left us to clean up his mess!" shouted Mori.

I'll get this place looking like a guild you go work on the recruitment form and try getting it sent out through the newspaper too" said Mori.

"Alright I'll get to it," said Shurohaski.

"Oh and bring it to me first so I can look at it before you send it out" said Mori.

"Yeah, sure," said Shurohaski as he headed out to work on the form.

Mages wanted to join a new guild in Rosemary...

"Wait we don't have a name yet," Shurohaski said to himself before shrugging it off.

 **General Name:**

 **Alias:**

 **Age:**

 **Sex:**

 **D.O.B:**

 **Looks Hair Color:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Height:**

 **Defining Features:**

 **Main Outfit:**

 **Secondary Outfit:**

 **Personal Personality:**

 **Background:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Any Allergies:**

 **Fears:**

 **Favorite color:**

 **Magical Magic Type:**

 **Spells:**

 **Magic Strengths:**

 **Magic Weakness:**

 **Guild Mark Location:**

 **Guild Mark Color:**

"This should be good enough," said Shurohaski as he went to show Mori is work.

"The Hell is this?" Mori asked has she looked over the long form

"It's the guild form," said Shurohaski.

"We're running a guild not a damn store what's with this damn job interview form?" said Mori shaking her head.

"Oh and the name of the guild is Prism Rose," said Mori.

"The hell you get that name from?" Shurohaski asked.

"Probably the same ass you pulled this crap from," said Mori.

"I bet you people will flock from all over to join us," said Shurohaski.

"yeah cause of the awesome name I came up with," said Shurohaski.

"It's a bet," said Mori.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hope you enjoyed this prologue and have fun submitting...**

 **The only rule I have is**

 **No Mary Sues or Gary Stus**

 **Next chap will be the prologue for the main baddies then we'll start the official story...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, what do you know no one has shown up yet," said Mori in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up give it more time I'm sure someone will show up," said Shurohaski.

"Well while you wait for someone who'll never come I'm going to take advantage of this mayor thing and get me a free coffee" said Mori

"Wait you can't go anywhere" Shurohaski said stopping her in her tracks...

"Ugh why not?" Mori asked

"Well shouldn't we make this place look more like a guild it still looks like a mayor's office" said Shurohaski.

"But Shu-Shu I'm the mayor of course it looks like a mayor's office" said Mori.

"I thought you were supposed to be getting this place ready while I worked on the recruitment flyers" said Shurohaski.  
"Forget for now let's just get a coffee and think about the design when we get back" Mori said.

"What if someone comes and doesn't realize this is the guild" Shurohaski retorted.

"I doubt that would happen" said Mori.

"You know for a guild master you sure doubt people coming to your guild" said Shurohaski.

"How do you like your coffee Shu-Shu" Mori asked changing the subject.

"I take it straight" said Shurohaski.

Mori turned to look at him her face twisted in disgust...

"What's with that face?" Shurohaski asked.

"That's disgusting" Mori said.

"Adding all that extra stuff ruins the coffee" said Shurohaski.

"No it makes it better that's why they make all those flavorings and cream and sugar.

While the two of them were arguing back and forth about the coffee they failed to notice the small man who walked passed them.

The man with the bulbous nose and the protruded forehead, small baby like arms with elongated fingers and big black eyes his back hunched his entire head was covered in hair but his hair was so thin you could still see his scalp... ...

The man walked to the edge of town before looking around for any witnesses he scurried over to a manhole and pulled it open looking around once more before slipping inside.

"Eldor I didn't expect you to be back so soon" said a rather tall pale skin man with dark black hair wearing a black suit with a red hooded cape hanging from the back

"Oh yes master something interesting happened today" Eldor said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Report" The pale man said

"New players have come into town" Eldor said a creepy smile on his face

"New players?" The man asked.

"Yes a boy and a girl have appeared I saw them on my way over here" said Eldor.

"Are you sure they are new to town"

"Oh Yes Master I never forget a face I've seen before and I don't remember ever seeing those two in my life" said Eldor.

"Did you get their DNA" the pale man asked

"I'm sorry master but they were just out of reach" said Eldor.

"I told you to get the DNA of everyone who lives in town and everyone who comes through" the pale man said has he grew angry

"Please! Master Orcus give me another chance!" Eldor begged

"Begone!" Orcus yelled

"With those words" Eldor's body turned into magic particles and disappeared.

Orcus took a breath before shaking his head and walking through the sewers until he came to a door.

"Eldor failed me but perhaps the next monster I create will not" Orcus said has he rifled through his pocket for the keys.

"Master! I didn't think you'd come back here today!" said a small child like girl with dark black hair and red eyes she wore what seemed like an old tattered and torn wedding dress.

"Me either but Eldor failed me I had to destroy him" said Orcus

"That's why you shouldn't rely on your grotesque creation to get the job done" said the young girl.

"What are you saying?" Orcus asked turning to her.

"Let me have some fun for once" the young girl said a smile creeping onto her face.

"No Hera you mustn't let yourself be known to the world quite yet" said Orcus.

"So what's the end game here?" Hera asked.

"I'll take over the town with the project I've been working on" said Orcus.

"Project?" Hera asked with a tilt of her head.

"I can't reveal the details yet but in due time you'll understand" Orcus said as he walked across to a bookcase and pulled out a book, "bring me one of the bodies from the freezer" Orcus demanded.

"The other members are questioning your rule" said Hera as she pulled out the body of an old man

"Let them ask all the questions they want they'll have their answers in due time"

"Why don't you ever bring me someone young?" Orcus asked.

"This old guy was a wise man when he was alive" said Hera.

"I suppose it doesn't matter in the end lets get one with it" said Orcus as he cut his finger and dripped blood into the man's life and placed the book over his heart.

"Monster Make!" shouted Orcus as he pulled poured his magic power into the corpse.

"Arise!" Orcus shouted

The Corpse body began to glow as it rose up its teeth elongated becoming more like tusk than teeth his skin peeled off his face leaving nothing but the muscles beneath.

"Why don't you ever make cute monsters?" Hera asked with a huff.

"The term monster doesn't exactly have cute in the definition" said Orcus.

The monster shook and rose up looking around

"Are you my master?" The monster asked looking towards Orcus.

"Yes I am Orcus your Creator" said Orcus with a smile.

"My name what do I call myself Master?"

"From henceforward you shall be known as Sakri" said Orcus.

"Sakri I like it" said the monster who is now known as Sakri.

"What can I do for you master"

"I like this one he's polite unlike that other guy" said Hera.

"Excuse me ma'am I didn't see you there I am Sakri will you be so kind to tell me your name?" Sakri asked.

"I'm Hera nice to meet you" Hera said with a smile.

"Please to meet you madame" said Sakri as he kissed her hand.

The feeling of a skinless man kissing you on the hand felt really weird to Hera and she couldn't help but shudder.

"How can I be of service to you my master?, Please give me an order or I will live without purpose" said Sakri

"I want you to keep an eye on the town make sure no one does anything that will ruin our plans" said Orcus.

"Yes Master It shall be done" said Sakri as he was about to walk out the door but was stopped by Hera.

"Whoa you can't go out like that here put this cloak on" said Hera has she handed him a white cloak to cover his skinless head.

"Thank you" Sakri said.

"Wait does he know what your plans are?" Hera asked.

"Of course he is animated by my blood and with it, my thoughts and memories were transferred to him"

"Can you please tell me the plan I promise I won't tell anyone" said Hera.

"I'll tell the five s-classes of our society but no one else" said Orcus.

"The Society is a pretty stupid name if you ask me" said Hera.

"The name doesn't matter" said Orcus walking away into a room

Hera tried following but the door slammed in her face and locked from the other side.

The inside of the room was lined with giant tubes of green goo at first the tubes looked empty but upon closer expectation you could see small fetus floating inside each one.

"Each one of you will be the perfect solider" said Orcus with a smile...

Back with Mori and Shurohaski-

"My, you sure do love your coffee" said the bartender with a smile.

"It's basically all she drinks" said Shurohaski

"Hey let's make a deal" said Mori with a sly smile.

"Wait what the hell are you up too?" Shurohaski asked.

"Quiet down boy" said Mori shooing him off.

"Meet me at the guild when you're done taking advantage of people" said Shurohaski waving as he left. "Oh and I love the floors wooden floors are really coming back into style" Shurohaski said over his shoulder as he finally left the building.

"Shurohaski can get annoying but he's smart enough to keep around" said Mori.

The bartender only smiled when she said that.

"What was the deal that you mentioned" the bartender asked.

"Oh since you brought it up again I'll assume you were interested" said Mori with a sly smile.

"I'm listening" the bartender said.

"I'm turning the old mayor's office into a guild but we don't have a bar so I want to put one of these stores inside for my guild members" said Mori.

"Do you know the name of the coffee shop you're in?" the bartender asked.

"Of course I do it's called Madam Shirley's Barista" I know the name of every good coffee shop" said Mori.

"Just making sure a lot of people try forcing into our business and they don't even bother to look up at the sign when they walk in" said the bartender.

"Soooooo is that a yes is that a no?" Mori asked.

"I'll allow you to put one inside however any profit made from it will come straight here" said the bartender with a smile.

"What! kind of crap is that!?" shouted Mori with a tick on her face.

"Grandma used to always tell me when an opportunity to make money comes you take it" said the bartender.

"No way am I doing that" said Mori.

"Then I guess you'll have to walk the three blocks from the guild to this here coffee shop summer time is starting you'll walk on the hot cobbled stones sweat dripping from your body or what if it rains? are you willing to sacrifice a good coffee for a cup of milk?" the bartender asked her eyes locking with Mori's unflinching.

"I-If it's free then I'll handle it" said Mori.

"Your right through the entire history of the city since my grandma founded this place seventy years ago the mayor as been given free coffee however the current owner of the establishment reserves the right to refuse service to anyone" said the bartender.

"You'd do that!?" Mori asked feeling the hives on her skin already from lack of coffee even though she had a cup in her hand.

"Alright fine you can have the money but if you're getting the money any way I want one of your bartenders to run the place" said Mori.

"I can do that" said the bartender.

"What's your name?" Mori asked the bartender.

"It's Gracie, Gracie Nash and I'll be sure to send you the best" said Gracie.

"I like you Gracie and you have a strong spirit look after yourself and let me know if anything happens to my favorite coffee shop" said Mori

"I'll be sure to do that Mayor?" I'm sorry but what is your name? Gracie asked as she pulled her bright orange hair into a ponytail and took off her green apron.

"It's Mori" said Mori

"What does it mean?" Gracie asked.

"Don't know, don't care it's just a shorter version of my real name" said Mori waving her off.

Just as Mori was walking out she was suddenly roughly pulled to the side.

"What the hell is your problem!" Mori shouted as her arm turned into a blade.

"Whoa calm down Mori it's me Shurohaski?" said Shurohaski holding his hands up.

"Geez don't scare me like that nearly lost a head there Shu-Shu" Mori said.

"Don't look but across the street in that aisle there's a man in a white cloak that's been watching us for a while now" said Shurohaski.

"Where!? I don't see anyone" said Mori looking as hard has she could.

"Dammit I said not to look" said Shurohaski smacking his forehead.

"I'm sure it was nothing" said Mori.

"So a town as a new Mayor and she is a guild master to boot the master will be pleased with this information," said Sakri as he walked silently through the alleys and headed back to base. ...

"A Guild!, A Fucking Guild! I picked this town for my plans! because it didn't have a guild!" shouted Orcus has he knocked over bookcases and flipped tables.

"Yes my master their names are Mori and Shurohaski from what I've gathered the girl is the master" said Sakri.

"How strong will you say they are?" Orcus asked.

"I don't know they were concealing their magic power but the girl used some sort of Metal Make magic" said Sakri.

"Thank you for the information" said Orcus

"Does this mean your secret plans are out the window?" Hera asked as sitting on a table kicking her feet.

"Hera where'd you get that outfit?" Orcus asked seeing that she was wearing a black dress when before she was wearing a torn up white one.

"That thing was old, torn and stinky we I had to get a new one" said Hera.

"What did I tell you about going into the town" said Orcus.

"You said I can't let myself be known yet I didn't use my magic" said Hera.

"Good if your magic is key to my plans I can't let it get out" Orcus.

"Whatever?" Hera said skipping away.

"Go straight to the society and not anywhere else!" shouted Orcus.

"Whatever!" shouted Hera.

"May I have another task master?" Sakri asked.

"Just continuing keeping an eye on this guild and bring back daily updates said Orcus.

"Thank you master," Sakri said with a bow.

"First I'll take over this town and then the world!" Orcus laughed.

Back with Mori and Shurohaski.

"Wipe that smug look off your face wipe it off right now!" shouted Mori.

"You owe me a favor," said Shurohaski with a smile as he walked over to introduce himself to the four faces standing in front of the guild hall talking amongst themselves.

 **To be continued...**

 **Next chapter we'll meet the first for members of Prism Rose, Oh and if someone wants to send in a bartender please do... Hope you enjoyed that chapter.**


End file.
